I Rząd Marka Mrowki
Rada Ministrów pod kierownictwem Marka Mrowki powołona 5 sierpnia 2011r. po zwycięstwie wyborczym Wspólnej Siły w wyborach parlamenternych 4 sierpnia 2011. Rząd tworzą samodzielnie członkowie Wspólnej Siły. Expose Expose zostało opublikowane 5 sierpnia o godz. 12:29 Panie Prezydencie, Panie i Panowie Posłowie, Obywatele Świata Politika! Wolą obywateli przychodzi mi stanąć na czele rządu Świata Politika. Dziękuję z tego miejsca tym wszystkim, którzy oddali swój głos na Wspólną Siłę, Jest to zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla całej partii dowód wielkiego zaufania, ale również bodziec do wytężonej pracy i spełnienia pokładanych w nas oczekiwań. '' ''Po raz pierwszy Wspólna Siła ma okazję stworzyć rząd samodzielnie, cieszy mnie niezmiernie, że wreszcie nastąpiła zmiana kierunku na politickiej scenie politycznej. Będzie to okazja do zaprezentowania odmiennego programu dla naszego e-państwa. '' ''Obecna kadencja będzie ostatnią w tej wydłużonej rozgrywce. Z pewnością uboga baza ustaw nie pozwoli nam w pełni zrealizować naszego programu, nie mniej rząd dołoży starań, aby zapewnić tak potrzebną debatę publiczną. W naszej kampanii wyborczej zaprezentowaliśmy szereg ustaw i z nich zamierzamy korzystać. Dzisiaj jestem niezmiernie rad zarówno z powodu objęcia funkcji premiera, ale także z tego, iż w skład rządu mogę powołać ludzi, którzy są świetnymi fachowcami. Z wyrazami szacunku, Marek Mrowka Premier Świata Politika '' ''Skład rządu: Wicepremier: Michał Tarabasz Minister Finansów: Patysiek Kwasiborski v-ce: Iwona Zalesianka Minister Gospodarki: Patryk Kozak v-ce: Carl Wilhelm Scheele Minister Spraw Zagranicznych: Ojciec Niedyrektor v-ce: Klara V Minister Spraw Wewnętrznych: Michał Tarabasz v-ce: Józek Jóżekowicz Minister Obrony Narodowej: Kamil Feliks Dzierżyński v-ce: Duncan Rabbit Skład Rządu Premier Marek Mrowka Wicepremier Michał Tarabasz Rzecznik Rządu wakat do 6 sierpnia od 6 sierpnia Sasza Sergiusz K Minister Finansów Patysiek KWASIBORSKI Wiceminister Finansów Iwona Zalesianka do 10 siepnia od 10 sierpnia Leszek Lasota Minister Gospodarki PatryK KozaK Wiceminister Gospodarki Carl Wilhelm Scheele do 11 sierpnia od 11 sierpnia Józek Jóżekowicz Minister Spraw Zagranicznych Ojciec Niedyrektor do 7 sierpnia od 7 sierpnia Sasza Sergiusz K Wiceminister Spraw Zagranicznych Klara V Minister Spraw Wewnętrznych Michał Tarabasz Wiceminister Spraw Wewnętrznych Józek Jóżekowicz do 6 sierpnia od 6 sierpnia Damian Karaś Minister Obrony Narodowej Kamil Feliks Dzierżyński do 15 sierpnia od 15 sierpnia Pedro Cabral Wiceminister Obrony Narodowej Duncan Rabbit do 11 sierpnia od 11 sierpnia Pedro Cabral Marszałek Parlamentu Marszałkiem Parlamentu wybranym w wyborach bezpośrednich na Mównicy Sejmowej został Daniel EE z Wolna Polska. Wyniki głosowania: Daniel EE - 47 głosów (poparcie posłów WS, WP, połowy JD) Wojciech Chmieleś - 36 głosów (poparcie posłów LT, FD, SDP, połowy JD) Zbigniew Ziebro - 31 głosów (popracie posłów V, PiS, FPiR) Z powodu emerytowania Prezydenta Johna Daltona 10 sierpnia obowiązki Prezydenta przejął Marszałek Daniel EE. Do czasu wyboru nowego Marszałka był jednocześnie p.o. Na stanowisko Marszałka zgłosił się Sebastian Jaros. 12.08 wicepremier Michał Tarabasz ogłosił, że za głosowało 51 parlamentarzystów , przeciw 36 a 2 wstrzymało się od głosu. Wnioski o odwołanie członków rządu Pierwszy wniosek został złożony dnia 7 sierpnia przez Hellmuta Von Gerlacha, członka partii Victoria. Dotyczył on zarówno ministra jak i wiceministra finansów. Po uzyskaniu wymaganej liczby podpisów 8 sierpnia wniosek został przesłany do Marszałka Daniela EE. Patysiek KWASIBORSKI Panie Marszałku! Wysoka Izbo! Zgodnie z artykułem 3 „Procedury wotum nieufności wobec członka Rządu” link i wypełnionym wymogiem zebrania ponad 30 podpisów pod wnioskiem wszczynającym procedurę odwoławczą w imieniu Klubu Parlamentarnego Victoria oraz w porozumieniu z szefami innych partii zasiadających w Parlamencie, jak również w imieniu obywateli Świata POLITIKA zniesmaczonych niekompetencją i bałaganem decyzyjnym w Ministerstwie Finansów Rządu Wspólnej Siły, składam wniosek o udzielenie wotum nieufności dla Pana Ministra Patyśka KWASIBORSKIEGO. Uzasadnienie: W Ministerstwie Finansów od samego początku panuje bałagan decyzyjny, mierna aktywność ministrów i rażąca niekompetencja objawiająca się przygotowaniami do głosowania następującej ustawy: Ministerstwo Finansów świata POLITIKA przedstawia projekt ustawy o reformie systemu finansowania służby zdrowia. Ustawa zakłada przekształcenie zakładów opieki zdrowotnej w spółki prawa handlowego zarządzane przez samorządy, posiadających bezwzględne minimum 51 procent udziałów w nowo utworzonych spółkach. Pozostałą częścią będą mogły swobodnie dysponować. Celem ustawy jest poprawienie świadczonych usług poprzez możliwość powstawania rynku prywatnych placówek medycznych, które będą miały prawo podpisywania umów z ubezpieczycielami i świadczenia komercyjnych usług na rynku. Za sam wybór fatalnej antyludzkiej i antyspołecznej i sprzecznej z poprzednimi ustaleniami prawnymi zawartymi w ustawach parlamentarnych ustawy odpowiada Premier który przez niedopatrzenie nie przypisał własnoręcznie ustawy i została ona wybrana przez automat gry. Za bałagan decyzyjny związany z różnymi o 100% rekomendacjami obydwu ministrów (wniosek osobny dla Wiceminister Zalesianki), małą aktywność i niewielkie zaangażowanie w pracę, odpowiada jako Szef Resortu Minister KWASIBORSKI. Narażona w ten sposób na szwank została reputacja Świata POLITIKA i jego obywateli w oczach społeczności własnej i międzynarodowej. Dlatego naszym zdaniem Minister KWASIBORSKI, szef jednego z najważniejszych resortów w Państwie nie powinien pełnić dalej swojej funkcji. Wobec powyższego prosimy Pana Marszałka o przyjęcie wniosku spełniającego wszystkie wymogi formalne o odwołanie Ministra KWASIBORSKIEGO wraz ze złożonymi podpisami poselskimi pod nim i poddanie pod głosowanie zgodnie z Regulaminem procedury odwołania członka rządu. Z poważaniem w imieniu Posłów Wnioskodawców H. Von Gerlach Przewodniczący KP VICTORIA Załącznik: - 34 podpisy parlamentarzystów Marszałek Daniel EE uznał wniosek za bezzasadny i nie zarządził głosowania: Parlamentarzyści ! Analizując wniosek przesłany mi przez Posła Gerlacha doszedłem do kilku wniosków, które pozwolę sobie przedstawić w punktach. 1. Ustawa nr 211, od której zaczął się cały spór jest ustawą przypisaną przez tzw. automat. Wynika to z błędu Premiera Mrowki, nie Ministra KWASIBORSKIEGO. 2. Każdy Rząd ma gotowy terminarz ustaw, tworzy się go po to, aby Minister miał czas na przygotowanie rekomendacji oraz prowadzenie dyskusji. Minister KWASIBORSKI nie mógł spodziewać się, że przypisana zostanie ustawa nr 211, dlatego nie można go winić za brak natychmiastowej reakcji . 3. Za bałagan decyzyjny odpowiada jedynie Wiceminister Zalesianka, ponieważ treść rekomendacji powinno uzgodnić z Ministrem. 4. Oficjalna rekomendacja do ustawy nr 211 przedstawiona została przez Ministra KWASIBORSKIEGO, dokładnie ją przeanalizowałem i nie zauważyłem w niej niczego co mogłoby świadczyć o braku kompetencji w/w Ministra. W związku z powyższym, wniosek o Wotum Nieufności dla Ministra KWASIBORSKIEGO uznaje za BEZZASADNY Z poważaniem Daniel EE Marszałek Parlamentu Iwona Zalesianka Panie Marszałku! Wysoka Izbo! Zgodnie z artykułem 3 „Procedury wotum nieufności wobec członka Rządu” link i wypełnionym wymogiem zebrania ponad 30 podpisów pod wnioskiem wszczynającym procedurę odwoławczą w imieniu Klubu Parlamentarnego Victoria oraz w porozumieniu z szefami innych partii zasiadających w Parlamencie, jak również w imieniu obywateli Świata POLITIKA zniesmaczonych niekompetencją i bałaganem decyzyjnym w Ministerstwie Finansów Rządu Wspólnej Siły, składam wniosek o udzielenie wotum nieufności dla Pani Wiceminister Iwony Zalesianki. Uzasadnienie: W Ministerstwie Finansów od samego początku panuje bałagan decyzyjny, mierna aktywność ministrów i rażąca niekompetencja objawiająca się przygotowaniami do głosowania następującej ustawy: Ministerstwo Finansów świata POLITIKA przedstawia projekt ustawy o reformie systemu finansowania służby zdrowia. Ustawa zakłada przekształcenie zakładów opieki zdrowotnej w spółki prawa handlowego zarządzane przez samorządy, posiadających bezwzględne minimum 51 procent udziałów w nowo utworzonych spółkach. Pozostałą częścią będą mogły swobodnie dysponować. Celem ustawy jest poprawienie świadczonych usług poprzez możliwość powstawania rynku prywatnych placówek medycznych, które będą miały prawo podpisywania umów z ubezpieczycielami i świadczenia komercyjnych usług na rynku. Za sam wybór fatalnej antyludzkiej i antyspołecznej i sprzecznej z poprzednimi ustaleniami prawnymi zawartymi w ustawach parlamentarnych ustawy odpowiada Premier który przez niedopatrzenie nie przypisał własnoręcznie ustawy i została ona wybrana przez automat gry. Wiceminister Iwona Zalesianka pod nieobecność Ministra KWASIBORSKIEGO wystawiła rekomendację pozytywną czym po pierwsze wykazała się ogromną niewiedzą i niekompetencją zasad panujących w politickim ustawodawstwie. Po drugie okazała się ona totalnie sprzeczna z rekomendacją Ministra po jego powrocie do pracy. Narażona w ten sposób na szwank została reputacja Świata POLITIKA i jego obywateli w oczach społeczności własnej i międzynarodowej. Dlatego naszym zdaaniem tak niekompetentna Wiceminister nie powinna pełnić dalej swojej funkcji. bWobec powyższego prosimy Pana Marszałka o przyjęcie wniosku spełniającego wszystkie wymogi formalne o odwołanie Wiceminister Zalesianki wraz ze złożonymi podpisami poselskimi pod nim i poddanie pod głosowanie zgodnie z Regulaminem procedury odwołania członka rządu./b Z poważaniem w imieniu Posłów Wnioskodawców H. Von Gerlach Przewodniczący KP VICTORIA Załącznik: -'' 34 podpisy parlamentarzystów'' Marszałek Daniel EE uznał wniosek za zasadny i rozpisał głosowanie nad wotum nieufności dla wiceminister. Wynik głosowania: Liczba oddanych głosów – 101 – frekwencja ~ 59% Za – 59 głosy ( 58,41% ) Przeciw - 35 głosów ( 34,65% ) Wstrzymuje się – 7 głosów ( 6,93% ) Nie został spełniony warunek 60% głosów za, tym samym parlament wotum odrzucił. Wiceminister pozostała na swoim stanowisku. Następnego dnia złozyła dymisję i na stanowisku zastąpił ją Leszek Lasota. Duncan Rabbit Wniosek został złożony 9 sierpnia przez posła Hellmuta Von Gerlacha. Po uzyskaniu wymaganej ilości podpisów 10 sierpnia wniosek został złożony na ręce Marszałka Daniela EE: Panie Marszałku! Wysoka Izbo! zgodnie z artykułem 1 i 2 „Procedury wotum nieufności wobec członka Rządu” link , w imieniu Klubu Parlamentarnego Victoria, jak również w imieniu obywateli Świata POLITIKA zniesmaczonych pomówieniami i obraźliwym zachowaniem wobec posłów opozycyjnych, a także nikłą aktywnością w pracy Ministerstwa Obrony Narodowej Rządu Wspólnej Siły, składam wniosek wszczynający postępowanie o udzielenie wotum nieufności dla Pana Wiceministra Duncana Rabbita Uzasadnienie: Pan Duncan Rabbit zachowuje się w sposób nie przystający do godności Ministra ośmieszając tym samym Rząd i Parlament. Zachowuje się arogancko w stosunku do obywateli i w szczególności posłów opozycji m. in. pomawiając mnie o „kretowanie” w jego partii: link Po udowodnieniu kłamstwa i za namową Ministra – swojego przełożonego – raczył mnie z łaski na uciechę przeprosić co jednak było nieszczere o czym za chwilę. W dniu wczorajszym powziąłem właśnie wiadomość na HP że ów Minister nazywa niektórych opozycjonistów (jak sądzę głównie mnie) „idiotami z V”: '' link ''Dodatkowo w dniu wczorajszym skandalicznie zachowywał się na Debacie podczas ceremonii zaprzysiężenia Rządu będąc upominanym przez samego Prezydenta i dopiero poskutkowała groźba zbanowania. Ponadto Wiceminister Rabbit nie wykazuje zainteresowania inicjatywami pozaustawowymi, nie angażuje się w prace w Armii, a ponieważ jak stwierdził „baza ustaw MON jest uboga, nie może się wykazać”. Pozostawię to bez komentarza i do rozważenia Państwu we własnym sumieniu. Reasumując wniosek wszczynający postępowanie spełnia wszystkie wymogi proceduralne i wraz z momentem publikacji możemy zacząć zbierać pod nim wymagane podpisy. Wobec powyższego proszę o podpisy w niniejszym wątku imieniem i nazwiskiem wszystkich parlamentarzystów, którym dobro i godność Naszego Kraju leży na sercu – abyśmy mogli w szybkim terminie przedstawić pod głosowanie Panu Marszałkowi tenże wniosek. Zgodnie z artykułem 3 procedury wotum pod wnioskiem musi się podpisać 30 parlamentarzystów. Gorąco zachęcam do poparcia. Z poważaniem H. Von Gerlach Przewodniczący KP VICTORIA Marszałek Daniel EE uznał wniosek za zasadny: Parlamentarzyści ! Musiałem bardzo długo zastanawiać się, jak rozpatrzeć ten wniosek, pozwolę sobie swoje wątpliwości tutaj przedstawić. (...) Po pierwsze nie można tolerować, a co gorsza nagradzać kretowania ! Po drugie, Pan Minister przeprosił Posła Gerlacha za insynuacje, jakoby ten używał tzw. ,,kretów" Jednakże mając na uwadze zachowanie Pana Ministra na Zaprzysiężeniu, oraz fakt iż nie wykazuje się zaangażowaniem ( zupełnie nie trafia do mnie zasłanianie się ubogą bazą ustaw) wniosek o wotum nieufności dla Ministra Rabbita uznaje za ZASADNY Za chwile zgodnie z regulaminem podjęte zostaną dalsze działania. Daniel EE Marszałek Parlamentu 10 sierpnia zostało rozpoczęte głosowanie nad wotum nieufności wobec Wiceministra Duncana Rabbita. Zakończyło się ono po 24 godzinach. Wynik głosowania: ZA - 48 = 60% PRZECIW - 28 = 35% WSTRZYMAŁO SIĘ - 4 = 5% Frekwencja: 80/172 = 46,5% Tym samym Parlament odwołał Wiceministra Duncana Rabbita. Na stanowisku zastąpił go Pedro Cabral. Sasza Sergiusz K Wniosek został złożony 9 sierpnia przez posła Hellmuta Von Gerlacha. Po uzyskaniu wymaganej ilości podpisów 10 sierpnia wniosek został złożony na ręce Marszałka Daniela EE: Panie Marszałku! Wysoka Izbo! zgodnie z artykułem 1 i 2 „Procedury wotum nieufności wobec członka Rządu” link , w imieniu Klubu Parlamentarnego Victoria, jak również w imieniu obywateli Świata POLITIKA w związku obraźliwym i niekulturalnym zachowaniem wobec posłów opozycyjnych i społeczeństwa , składam wniosek wszczynający postępowanie o udzielenie wotum nieufności dla Pana Ministra Spraw Zagranicznych Saszy Sergiusza K Uzasadnienie: Chamstwa, prostactwa, impertynencji i arogancji Szefa MSZ a jeszcze częściowo wcześniej rzecznika Rządu WS w stosunku do posłów zwłaszcza opozycyjnych są pełne wątki MSZ na Mównicy Sejmowej i rządowe Kancelarii na HP, więc nie będę wykazywał szczegółów bo nie wystarczyłoby mi miejsca we wpisie. Podam tylko jedną skandaliczną wypowiedź jako przykład, za którą samą w sobie odwołanie ze stanowiska to za mało, należałoby się zastanowić nad wnioskiem do Trybunału Stanu! ---- W wątku ministerialnym na Mównicy Sejmowej Pan Minister K pozwolił sobie powiedzieć w orędziu początkowym następujące słowa: (…) Następuje rozpoznanie w sprawach ambasad, poszukiwania nowych oraz wyrzucenie przeciwników rządu i nieaktywnych stanie się faktem.(…) link ---- Ta wypowiedź, całkowicie antydemokratyczna i pozbawiona wszelkich znamion państwa prawa, cofa nas do totalitarnego, niedawnego systemu politycznego który panował w Politika. Pan Minister mówi o wyrzuceniu przeciwników Rządu z placówek dyplomatycznych! Każdy wolny obywatel naszego kraju ma i powinien mieć własne poglądy polityczne za które nie powinien być dyskryminowany. Pan Minister uważa jednak inaczej – każdy przeciwnik rządu powinien być wyrzucony z pracy! Dla Pana Ministra nie liczy się doświadczenie i kompetencja w pracy ambasadorskiej, liczy się tylko potwierdzanie i tożsamość poglądów z partią rządzącą. To jest skandal i łamanie wszelkich praw międzynarodowych i politickich z Konstytucją włącznie – Art. 30 Konstytucji POLITIKI: 1. Każdy ma prawo do poszanowania swoich poglądów. 2. Nikt nie może być dyskryminowany z jakiegokolwiek powodu. Pan Minister podważa podstawy apolityczności działania Korpusu Dyplomatycznego Państwa POLITIKA. Jest to skandal i ośmieszenie naszego Państwa na skalę międzynarodową. Reasumując wniosek wszczynający postępowanie spełnia wszystkie wymogi proceduralne i wraz z momentem publikacji możemy zacząć zbierać pod nim wymagane podpisy. Wobec powyższego proszę o podpisy w niniejszym wątku imieniem i nazwiskiem wszystkich parlamentarzystów, którym dobro i godność Naszego Kraju leży na sercu – abyśmy mogli w szybkim terminie przedstawić pod głosowanie Panu Marszałkowi tenże wniosek. Zgodnie z artykułem 3 procedury wotum upod wnioskiem musi się podpisać 30 parlamentarzystów. Gorąco zachęcam do poparcia i podpisania pod inicjatywą. Z poważaniem H. Von Gerlach Przewodniczący KP VICTORIA Marszałek Daniel EE uznał wniosek za bezzasadny: Parlamentarzyści ! Bardzo zmartwiło mnie zachowanie Posła Gerlacha, który składając wniosek o wotum nieufności dla Ministra K nie skopiował całej wypowiedzi w/w Ministra, tylko jej fragment. Poseł Gerlach nie skopiował również kolejnej wypowiedzi Ministra, który wytłumaczył dlaczego użył takiego skrótu myślowego . Pan Poseł zachował się nie fair w stosunku do Ministra, w stosunku do mnie, a co najważniejsze w stosunku do Parlamentarzystów. Teraz przedstawię dalsze wypowiedzi Ministra K . Moim zdaniem przyznanie się do dyskryminacji opozycji byłoby wtedy gdybym napisał "od dziś będę dyskryminował opozycję" W momencie gdy zwracam się do Ambasadorów leniuchów, którzy będą stawiali opór "bo nie lubie tego rządu, to ciebie mój drogi ministrze nie posłucham" to tacy ludzie będą usuwani, gdyż niechęć do rządu przeszkadza im w pracy. Dziękuje - zdaje się, że trzeba Łopatologicznie. Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę, że Inteligentne skróty myślowe mogą nie być zrozumiałe za każdym razem i nie dla każdego, dlatego zdolny jestem przyznać, że sformułowanie było niefortunne i mogło łatwo unoszące się osoby wyprowadzić z równowagi, obiecuje pisać bardziej łopatologicznie by takie sytuacje nie miały już miejsca. Myślę że nie trzeba nic więcej pisać, gdyż Minister K bardzo skrupulatnie wytłumaczył użycie zwrotu "przeciwnicy rządu" W związku z powyższym, wotum nieufności opierające się tylko o ten jeden argument uznaje za BEZZASADNE Daniel EE Marszałek Parlamentu Daniel EE Wniosek złożony 10 sierpnia przez posła Victorii Macieja Conopkę II: Zgodnie z Regulaminem powoływania Marszałka: Art. 3. ODWOŁANIE MARSZAŁKA 1. Marszałek Parlamentu może być odwołany tylko przez parlamentarzystów. 2. Wniosek w sprawie odwołania Marszałka staje się ważny, gdy podpis pod nim złoży co najmniej 1/5 ogólnej liczby parlamentarzystów zasiadających w danej kadencji w Parlamencie. Składający wniosek musi przedstawić kandydata na nowego Marszałka, który po przegłosowaniu odwołania poprzedniego automatycznie staje się Marszałkiem. 3. Głosowanie w sprawie odwołania Marszałka trwa jedną turę i zarządza je Marszałek lub Premier w przypadku nieobecności Marszałka. 4. Głosowanie nad odwołaniem Marszałka staje się wiążące, gdy frekwencja podczas tego głosowania będzie stanowić co najmniej 80% frekwencji, jaka miała miejsce podczas ostatnich wyborów Marszałka. Zakładam wątek, w którym odbędzie się Zbieranie podpisów pod wnioskiem o odwołanie marszałka. Obecny Marszałek Daniel EE wykazał się rażącą niekompetencją, uległością wobec partii rządzące, w której nota bene posiada drugi profil oraz co najważniejsze pogwałceniem prawa Świata POLITIKA. Nie pozwalając na głosowanie nad wetem w stosunku do Ministra Spraw Zagranicznych złamał zasadę wyrażoną w wiążącym orzeczeniu TK na temat wykładni przepisów regulujących możliwość głosowania nad wetem. Jakub Kazanowski: Trybunał Konstytucyjny kierując się troską o dobro systemu prawnego uczynił zadość prośbie o dokonanie wykładni prawnej regulaminu wotum nieufności oraz zgodności z nim wniosku wobec Ministra Finansów Janusza Kota Palikota która jednak jako niemieszcząca się w ramach kompetencji Trybunału nie ma mocy prawnie wiążącej. W efekcie przeprowadzonej wykładni Trybunał Konstytucyjny zauważył co następuje: Otóż zgodnie z punktem 1 regulaminu wotum nieufności procedura wotum może zostać zastosowana wyłącznie wobec członka rządu niebędącego premierem bądź marszałkiem parlamentu. Procedurę wszczyna się ( pkt 3 ) na umotywowany wniosek co najmniej 30 posłów złożony na ręce marszałka parlamentu, przy zastrzeżeniu niedopuszczalności wniosku złożonego poza terminem określonym w punkcie 4 regulaminu. Zgodnie z punktem 5 w razie niespełnienia powyższych wymogów formalnych marszałek parlamentu zobowiązany jest odmówić poddania wniosku pod głosowanie kończąc tym samym całą procedurę. W przeciwnym wypadku (pkt 6 ) wniosek winien zatwierdzić oraz zarządzić głosowanie w jego przedmiocie. Stanowcza forma użytych sformułowań nie budzi wątpliwości co do braku uznaniowości decyzji marszałka w powyższych kwestiach. Omówione w celu wstępu kwestie zdają się nie budzić żadnych kontrowersji w przeciwieństwie do kluczowego w świetle postawionego problemu zagadnienia wykładni punktu 2 regulaminu normującego formalny wymóg uzasadnienia wniosku o udzielenie wotum nieufności przez parlament. Zgodnie z treścią regulaminu uzasadnienie wniosku tudzież jego argumentacja winna być „odpowiednia” i wskazywać przyczyny dla których wedle wnioskodawcy osoba wobec której wystosowano wniosek nie powinna dalej pełnić dotychczasowych funkcji. Artykuł 2 za takie przyczyny uznaje w szczególności „brak kompetencji, niekulturalne zachowanie wobec obywateli, narażenie na szwank reputacji Świata Politika, niską aktywność, małe zaangażowanie w pracę”. Użyte w przepisie sformułowanie „w szczególności” w jasny sposób wskazuje na otwartość niniejszego katalogu będącego tylko wyliczeniem przykładowych powodów które mogą uzasadniać wniesienie wniosku nie zaś ich wyłączność. Co jasne z racji samego wymienienia mają one znaczenie interpretacyjne wskazując ogólny charakter potencjalnych przesłanek odwołania. Przy tej okazji należy zwrócić uwagę na ich zróżnicowanie i wielką ocenność wskazującą na właśnie taki charakter możliwych powodów odwołania w ogólności. Tezę tą wzmacnia odwołanie przez pkt 2 do subiektywnego zdania wnioskodawców w kwestii wskazywanych przez nich przyczyn dla których „członek rządu nie powinien pełnić swojej funkcji”. Dla całkowitej jasności należy powiedzieć, że taka sytuacja jest całkowicie dopuszczalna albowiem instytucja wotum nieufności nie stanowi w żadnym wypadku formy odpowiedzialności cywilnej czy tym bardziej karnej a tym samym nie mają wobec niej zastosowania wymogi i gwarancje towarzyszące wspomnianym rodzajom odpowiedzialności. Stanowi ono natomiast rodzaj klasycznej odpowiedzialności politycznej dokonywanej przez polityków ( parlament ) wobec polityków ( rząd )i z powodów politycznych ( negatywna ocena działań rządu/ministra przez parlament tudzież utrata jego zaufania ) na co wskazuje zarówno treść poddanego wykładni aktu jak i stałe znaczenie przypisywane temu terminowi przez doktrynę nie tylko Politycką ( Polską ) ale zapewne całego naszego kręgu kulturowego. Wotum nieufności również w naszym systemie prawnym stanowi więc wyraz dezaprobaty parlamentu wobec działalności rządu/ministra i jako takie jest realizacją kontrolnej funkcji parlamentu. W takim tez świetle winien być rozumiany wymóg uzasadnienia. Tym samym deklarowanym powodem wniosku o udzielenie wotum może być w zasadzie wszystko co racjonalnie rzecz biorąc mogło stanowić przyczynę utraty zaufania bądź negatywnej oceny działalności ministra. Należy również powiedzieć, że słuszność tej oceny nie jest ani formalnie wymagalna ani nie jest de facto rozstrzygana w toku samej procedury opartej nie o stwierdzanie zgodności opinii z rzeczywistością albowiem głosowanie ( liczba/większość )nie jest kryterium prawdy bądź fałszu, lecz na brak dalszego poparcia parlamentu dla poczynań ministra. Nie należy jednak utożsamiać tego co zostało powiedziane z zupełną dowolnością. Wniosek winien być bowiem „odpowiednio” uzasadniony co należy interpretować jako adekwatność podanych powodów do uzasadnienia tezy, że dana osoba nie powinna dalej pełnić zajmowanego stanowiska. Nie będzie adekwatnym np. stwierdzenie, że danego ministra się nie lubi, że jest brzydki itp. albowiem nie ma to związku z wykonywaniem pełnionej funkcji. W przypadku braku rzeczonej adekwatności lub braku uzasadnienia w zupełności Marszałek winien odmówić poddanie wniosku pod głosowanie. W świetle dokonanej powyżej interpretacji złożony wobec Pana Ministra Finansów wniosek zdaje się spełniać wymogi odpowiedniego uzasadnienia i na zmianę tej oceny nie będzie miało ewentualne korzystna dla rządu interpretacja ustawy nr 204 zwłaszcza, że ta nie będzie miała mocy wiążącej. Trybunał nie może się również zgodzić jakoby w jakikolwiek sposób głosowanie nad udzielaniem wotum nieufności stanowiło również głosowanie nad argumentacją ustawy. Procedura dotyczy tylko i wyłącznie negatywnej oceny działalności lub postawy ministra. Na koniec nie sposób nie wystosować postulatów de lege ferenda. Otóż ze względu na kiepską kulturę polityczną nie ulega wątpliwości, że procedura wotum może być w obecnym kształcie nadużywana w celach czy to czysto pijarowskich czy nawet dla zwykłej obstrukcji parlamentu. Dlatego koniecznym zdaje się podwyższenie wymaganej liczby wnioskodawców lub/i ograniczenie możliwości ponownego zastosowania wotum nieufności w ogólności bądź wobec tej samej osoby np. dopiero po upływie tygodnia od ostatniej próby. link Zgodnie z przepisami na jakie się powołuję, proponuję, aby zaszczytny urząd marszałka w przypadku odwołania zajął Pan Poseł Sebastian Jaros. Z powodu powołania Daniela EE na stanowisko Prezydenta, a tym samym rezygnację z funkcji Marszałka procedura została przerwana. Kamil Feliks Dzierżyński Wniosek został złożony 12 sierpnia przez posła Platformy Republikańskiej Tomasza Andrzejewskiego. Po uzyskaniu wymaganej ilości podpisów 13 sierpnia wniosek został złożony na ręce Marszałka Sebastiana Jarosa: Najczcigodniejszy panie marszałku, wielce czcigodni panowie posłowie! Mając na uwadze dobro świata POLITIKA, obserwując obecną sytuacją w państwie, upadek norm i zasad moralnych... Klub Parlamentarny Platformy Republikańskiej składa wniosek o wotum nieufności dla ministra obrony narodowej Kamila Feliksa Dzierżyńskiego, który dokonał jako minister niezwykle poważnego naruszenia politickiego prawa. Mianowicie, złamał punkt regulaminu armii: 11.1 Stopień wojskowy nabyty podczas pełnienia funkcji kierowniczych, bądź dowódczych w Armii pozostaje dożywotnio. Minister Dzierżyński zdegradował do stopnia szeregowego generała Tomasza Stariusza, który pełnił stanowisko dowódcy armii. Poza tym zawiesił znaczną część oficerów naszej armii za tzw. bunt, który był w rzeczywistości protestem przeciwko dowódcy armii generałowi Stariuszowi, ocena tego buntu nie należy do kompetencji żadnych ciał parlamentarnych. Do żadnego złamania prawa nie doszło a mimo to najwybitniejsze postacie naszych sił zbrojnych, ludzie tacy jak Mikołaj Zawadzki i Jakub de Molay zostali pozbawieni swoich uprawnień poprzez bezprawne zawieszenie. Trzeba sobie zadać pytanie, panie i panowie posłowie, czy takiego wojska chcemy? Wojska, w którym nie ma miejsca dla doświadczonych dowódców, wojska w którym panuje kolesiostwo i nie szanuje się norm moralnych a nawet regulaminów. W końcu; czy chcemy ministra, który nie dość, że osłabia armie państwa, którego jest ministrem to jeszcze postępuje niezgodnie z regulaminem, któremu podlega? Klub parlamentarny Platformy Republikańskiej apeluje o poparcie dla tego wniosku. Z wyrazami najgłębszego szacunku, Tomasz Andrzejewski, skarbnik Platformy Republikańskiej Marszałek Sebastian Jaros uznał wniosek za zasadny i rozpisał głosowanie o wotum nieufności dla Ministra Obrony Narodowej Kamila Feliksa Dzierżyńskiego. Głosowanie trwało od 13 sierpnia od godziny 21:00 do 14 sierpnia godziny 21:00. Wynik głosowania: za 53 głosy - 62% przeciw 32 głosy - 37% wstrzymała się 1 osoba - 1% zagłosowało 86 posłów na 163 będących w Parlamencie - 53% Tym samym parlament odwołał Ministra Obrony Narodowej Kamila Feliksa Dzierżyńskiego. Na jego miejsce Premier powołał Pedro Cabrala. Wnioski o Trybunał Stanu 13 sierpnia do kancelarii Marszałka Sebastiana Jarosa wpłynęły 3 wnioski o postawieniu członków rządu przed Trybunałem Stanu: Ministra Spraw Zagranicznych Sasze Sergiusza K Byłego Wiceministra Obrony Narodowej Duncana Rabbita Byłego Marszałka i obecnego Prezydenta Daniela EE Po stwierdzeniu zasadności wniosków 14 sierpnia Marszałek Jaros rozpoczął procedurę zbierania podpisów pod wnioskami zakończone następnego dnia. Następnie parlament glosował nad przyjęciem bądź odrzuceniem wniosku. Daniel EE Wniosek o Trybunał Stanu wobec ex-Marszałka, obecnego p.o. Prezydenta Daniela EE Wysoka Izbo! Zgodnie z Art.5 Regulaminu Trybunały Stanu Tryb odpowiedzialności przed Trybunałem Stanu. 1. Z wnioskiem o postawienie przed Trybunałem urzędników wymienionych w Art. 4 mogą wystąpić Posłowie w liczbie 15% aktualnie zasiadających w Parlamencie, lub na wniosek 60 obywateli, za pośrednictwem Marszałka lub Premiera. a) Wniosek wraz z uzasadnieniem musi zostać złożony w biurze Marszałka i / lub Premiera. Marszałek i / lub Premier po zbadaniu Wniosku pod kątem zgodności z Art.1 pkt. 3 niezwłocznie zakładają wątek do zbierania podpisów. 2. Jeżeli wniosek dotyczy Prezydenta lub Premiera, wniosek musi podpisać odpowiednio 20% posłów lub 100 obywateli. 3. Odpowiedni wątek do zbierania podpisów może założyć tylko Marszałek lub Premier na HP i / lub na Mównicy. Jeżeli wniosek dotyczy Marszałka może zrobić to tylko Premier. Zbieranie podpisów trwa jedną turę. 4. Parlament rozpatruje zasadność Wniosku poselskiego lub obywatelskiego zwykłą większością głosów przy obecności co najmniej 40% posłów z ogólnej liczby zasiadających w Parlamencie. Emerytowani posłowie nie liczą się do aktualnej liczby zasiadających w Parlamencie. Były Marszałek Parlamentu, obecny Prezydent, Daniel EE, mimo złożenia prawidłowego wniosku o odwołanie ministra finansów oraz ministra spraw zagranicznych wniosków tych nie poddał pod głosowanie. Tym samym przekroczył swe uprawnienia i de facto obronił ministrów przed odwołaniem. Jest to jednoznaczne ze złamaniem prawa. W związku z zaistniałymi okolicznościami składam wniosek o postawienie byłego Marszałka Parlamentu, obecnego Prezydenta Daniela EE przed Trybunałem Stanu. Art. 1 Trybunał Stanu jest organem sądowym orzekającym o odpowiedzialności politycznej urzędników państwowych. 3. Przed Trybunałem odpowiadają urzędnicy państwowi za: a) Rażące naruszenie Regulaminu gry Świata POLITIKA. b) Niewypełnienie obowiązków wynikających z pełnionego urzędu. c) Złamanie obowiązującego w POLITIKA prawa, w tym także umów parlamentarnych które opisano w regulaminach d) Pobyt w politickim więzieniu. Były Marszałek Parlamentu, obecnie Prezydent Daniel EE w sposób ewidentny złamał regulamin odwoływania ministrów, czym przekroczył swe uprawnienia. W sposób wystarczający wyczerpuje to podpunkt c art. 1. pkt 3. regulaminu TS. Powyższy wniosek trafił do Biura Marszałka w dniu wczorajszym. W związku z tym rozpoczynam, jako Marszałek, procedurę zebrania podpisów w liczbie 20% (ponieważ obecnie pełni rolę Prezydenta POLI) aktualnie zasiadających w Parlamencie (aktualne zestawienie przedstawiono dziś w Biurze Marszałka). Zbieranie podpisów trwać będzie 1 turę, tj od dnia dzisiejszego 14 sierpnia 2011 od godziny 20,00 do dnia jutrzejszego 15 sierpnia 2011 do godziny 20,00 przez wpisanie swojej nazwy profilu. Sebastian Jaros Marszałek Wynik głosowania: ZA 36 posłów PRZECIW 4 posłów WSTRZYMAŁO SIĘ 6 posłów. Z powodu nie przekroczenia wymaganej frekwencji wniosek został odrzucony. Duncan Rabbit Wniosek o TS wobec byłego Wiceministra Obrony Narodowej Duncana Rabbita Zgodnie z Art.5 Regulaminu Trybunały Stanu Tryb odpowiedzialności przed Trybunałem Stanu. 1. Z wnioskiem o postawienie przed Trybunałem urzędników wymienionych w Art. 4 mogą wystąpić Posłowie w liczbie 15% aktualnie zasiadających w Parlamencie, lub na wniosek 60 obywateli, za pośrednictwem Marszałka lub Premiera. a) Wniosek wraz z uzasadnieniem musi zostać złożony w biurze Marszałka i / lub Premiera. Marszałek i / lub Premier po zbadaniu Wniosku pod kątem zgodności z Art.1 pkt. 3 niezwłocznie zakładają wątek do zbierania podpisów. 2. Jeżeli wniosek dotyczy Prezydenta lub Premiera, wniosek musi podpisać odpowiednio 20% posłów lub 100 obywateli. 3. Odpowiedni wątek do zbierania podpisów może założyć tylko Marszałek lub Premier na HP i / lub na Mównicy. Jeżeli wniosek dotyczy Marszałka może zrobić to tylko Premier. Zbie''r''anie podpisów trwa jedną turę. 4. Parlament rozpatruje zasadność Wniosku poselskiego lub obywatelskiego zwykłą większością głosów przy obecności co najmniej 40% posłów z ogólnej liczby zasiadających w Parlamencie. Emerytowani posłowie nie liczą się do aktualnej liczby zasiadających w Parlamencie. Wiceminister złamał regulamin gry oraz pogwałcił wszelkie normy etyczne stosując groźby wobec opozycji. Takie zachowanie żywcem wyjęte z ustroju totalitarnego winno być napiętnowane ze szczególną zaciekłością w państwie demokratycznym. Zaprezentuję fragmenty wypowiedzi wiceministra: '' ''Duncan Rabbit: ale ja panie Gerlach sroce spod ogona nie wypadłem i radzę to wziąc sobie głęboko do serca, bo miłości nie będzie Hellmut von Gerlach: Pan mi grozi? Duncan Rabbit: Nie masz pan zielonego pojęcia co by pana czekało, więc nie wywołuj pan wilka z lasu tak grożę panu Duncan Rabbit: Sam się człowieku w stan groźby wprowadziłeś swoim pytaniem Jako, że w momencie składania wniosku, wiceminister Rabbit nadal nie został, oficjalnie przez premiera, ani systemowo odwołany z pełnionego stanowiska, w moim mniemaniu wniosek jest zasadny i wnoszę o rozpatrzenie go z uwzględnieniem sytuacji w czasie jego składania. Na dowód, że wciąż jest on Wiceministrem ON przedstawiam zdjęcie Składu Rządu z godziny 19:36: link Powyższy wniosek trafił do Biura Marszałka w dniu wczorajszym. W związku z tym rozpoczynam, jako Marszałek, procedurę zebrania podpisów w liczbie 15% aktualnie zasiadających w Parlamencie (aktualne zestawienie przedstawiono dziś w Biurze Marszałka). Zbieranie podpisów trwać będzie 1 turę, tj od dnia dzisiejszego 14 sierpnia 2011 od godziny 20,00 do dnia jutrzejszego 15 sierpnia 2011 do godziny 20,00 przez wpisanie swojej nazwy profilu. Sebastian Jaros Marszałek Wynik głosowania: ZA 40 posłów PRZECIW 3 posłów WSTRZYMAŁO SIĘ 2 posłów. Z powodu nie przekroczenia wymaganej frekwencji wniosek został odrzucony. Sasza Sergiusz K Wniosek o Trybunał Stanu wobec Ministra Spraw Zagranicznych oraz Rzecznika Rządu Saszy Sergiusza K Drodzy Parlamentarzyści. Zgodnie z Art.5 Regulaminu Trybunały Stanu '' Tryb odpowiedzialności przed Trybunałem Stanu. 1. Z wnioskiem o postawienie przed Trybunałem urzędników wymienionych w Art. 4 mogą wystąpić Posłowie w liczbie 15% aktualnie zasiadających w Parlamencie, lub na wniosek 60 obywateli, za pośrednictwem Marszałka lub Premiera. ''a) Wniosek wraz z uzasadnieniem musi zostać złożony w biurze Marszałka i / lub Premiera. Marszałek i / lub Premier po zbadaniu Wniosku pod kątem zgodności z Art.1 pkt. 3 niezwłocznie zakładają wątek do zbierania podpisów. 2. Jeżeli wniosek dotyczy Prezydenta lub Premiera, wniosek musi podpisać odpowiednio 20% posłów lub 100 obywateli. 3. Odpowiedni wątek do zbierania podpisów może założyć tylko Marszałek lub Premier na HP i / lub na Mównicy. Jeżeli wniosek dotyczy Marszałka może zrobić to tylko Premier. Zbieranie podpisów trwa jedną turę. 4. Parlament rozpatruje zasadność Wniosku poselskiego lub obywatelskiego zwykłą większością głosów przy obecności co najmniej 40% posłów z ogólnej liczby zasiadających w Parlamencie. Emerytowani posłowie nie liczą się do aktualnej liczby zasiadających w Parlamencie. Składam wniosek o wszczęcie powyższej procedury w stosunku do Ministra Spraw Zagranicznych Saszy Sergiusza K. Wniosek swój motywuję faktem, iż w moim przekonaniu Minister złamał obowiązującą Konstytucję Świata POLITIKA tymi słowami: '' ''(…) Następuje rozpoznanie w sprawach ambasad, poszukiwania nowych oraz wyrzucenie przeciwników rządu i nieaktywnych stanie się faktem.(…) '' ''Co jak mniemam jest ewidentnym naruszeniem: '' ''Art. 30 Konstytucji POLITIKI: '' ''1. Każdy ma prawo do poszanowania swoich poglądów. 2. Nikt nie może być dyskryminowany z jakiegokolwiek powodu. Słowa, w których dyskryminuje się opozycję i nie dopuszcza przeciwników rządu do głosu są absolutnie niegodne Ministra. Takie deklaracje prawidłowo kojarzą się z poprzednim zbrodniczym systemem totalitarnym. W państwie demokratycznym należy ze szczególną stanowczością tępić tego rodzaju zachowania, zwłaszcza jeżeli są działaniami Ministra. Powyższy wniosek trafił do Biura Marszałka w dniu wczorajszym. W związku z tym rozpoczynam, jako Marszałek, procedurę zebrania podpisów w liczbie 15% aktualnie zasiadających w Parlamencie (aktualne zestawienie przedstawiono dziś w Biurze Marszałka). Zbieranie podpisów trwać będzie 1 turę, tj od dnia dzisiejszego 14 sierpnia 2011 od godziny 20,00 do dnia jutrzejszego 15 sierpnia 2011 do godziny 20,00 przez wpisanie swojej nazwy profilu. Sebastian Jaros Marszałek Wynik głosowania: ZA 41 posłów PRZECIW 3 posłów WSTRZYMAŁO SIĘ 2 posłów Z powodu niewystarczającej frekwencji wniosek został odrzucony. Alternatywna Baza Ustaw Ustawa 501 Rząd Marka Mrowki podczas kadencji zaproponował jedną ustawę z Alternatywnej Bazy Ustaw. Była to ustawa 501 z Ministerstwa Obrony Narodowej. 14 sierpnia odbyło się glosowanie w sprawie ustawy. Wynik głosowania: za 33 głosy przeciw 1 głos nikt się nie wstrzymał Frekwencja - zagłosowało 34 posłów ze 163 będących w Parlamencie tj. 21%. W wyniku nieprzekroczenia wymaganej frekwencji wniosek został odrzucony. Kategoria:Składy rządów świata POLITIKA